Denial
by vvavavoom
Summary: They both knew what was going on, but she was too stubborn to admit it. So, he did it for her.
1. Chapter 1

Gagging into the toilet one last time, Winry laid her head against the seat in defeat. Something was going on. She wasn't stupid, but she wasn't ready to accept it either. So, for now she just sat with her head on a toilet seat.

After a few minutes of wallowing, she finally got up and cleaned up as best she could. Checking herself out in the mirror, she couldn't look her reflection in the eyes. How could this be happening? What am I going to do? What are we going to do? Doing her best to ignore all the questions she tried to focus on going back to work.

Mr. Garfiel looked up at her as she crossed through to the workshop. "You don't look well dear." He clucked at her, nodding his head.

She groaned in agreement as she threw herself down at her stool. Another wave of nausea bubbled up her throat, but she bit it down. This isn't happening. This definitely isn't gonna happen in front of him.

"I hope you're taking good care of yourself," now he was being sly, giving her a knowing look, "You know I hate to see you sick."

She didn't even look up, but she was sweating through her coveralls. "I'll be fine, I think that's the rest of it."

"Mmmh, maybe for today." She ignored his remark and that was the end of it. They worked silently while Mr. Garfiel's phonograph played music through the room.

It wasn't until a couple hours later that Garfiel got up to make some sandwiches and tea for lunch and announced he was going to pick up a few parts in town. Winry wasn't paying attention when he left her some food and tea on her worktable. It wasn't until she heard him arriving back into the workshop and go upstairs that she noticed the plate by her elbow. Her stomach rumbled, and she ate the entire sandwich, leaving the tea that was cold.

She got up and stretched her back, twisting her neck around to work out all the kinks. Unzipping her coveralls down and tying it around her waist, she trudged upstairs into the kitchen for a fresh cup of tea. She noticed a white paper bag sitting on the counter that had her name on it. It was in long looped cursive letters, so she knew it was from Mr. Garfiel. Thinking it was a pastry, she opened up the bag to find a pregnancy test.

Winry was shocked. He must have picked it up from the drug store when he went out earlier. Her ears burned from embarrassment. They both knew what was going on, but she was too stubborn to admit it. So, he did it for her. She wasn't sure if she should yell at him or thank him.

Winry had been feeling funny for exactly 12 days now. She had been keeping track. Naturally, anyone who was working close to her would notice too. But, coming to terms with the possibility that she was pregnant was something she couldn't grasp yet.

Edward and she had been living in Rush Valley for a year. They moved in together after their wedding, though their lives were far from settled down. Winry and Mr. Garfiel were transitioning into a partnership, which was a huge step for Winry. It meant a lot more work, more clients, and moving into a new workshop. And Edward had recently left on a trip to Aerugo, or somewhere, she could hardly keep up. He was still researching and collaborating on projects with Al, which kept him a very busy man.

Neither of them is ready for something like this. Something like a baby. They just invested in a new home! How can they afford a baby?

Deciding there was no use in diddle dallying, she took a paper cup from the pantry they usually save for large gatherings and went straight into the bathroom with the test. Forcing herself to pee took some time and concentration, but she managed. And now it was time to wait.

Leaving the cup with the stick on the bathroom counter, Winry decided to make a new pot of tea. She couldn't sit and wait in there with the test. It was too much anticipation. So many things were going through her head, she couldn't keep up with all the scenarios.

She was sitting at Garfiel's small kitchen table when he walked back in. At least he had the decency to look sorry.

"Winry, please don't be angry, but you've been driving yourself, and me, crazy for the past two weeks. You need to know for both of our sanities."

"Well I already took it, so you can relax now." She snapped.

"And?"

"I don't know. It's in the bathroom, I haven't seen it yet."

"Oh, well then." He peered into the bathroom from where he was standing. "Do you want me to get it?"

"Sure." The last thing she wanted was to know what was on that test. What she really wanted was to throw that test out the window and go back to work like nothing was wrong. Forget today ever happened.

Garfiel came back holding the test out with a napkin. His face was puckered up like he was trying to hold back a smile. He held it out for her to take it.

"No! I can't do it!" She covered her face with her hands, "You look at it!"

"Alright, if you insist." He made a show of looking at it, as if he didn't get a peak in the bathroom.

"Well?" Winry looked from between her fingers, gulping down the giant wave of nausea. "What does it say?"

"You're not pregnant!"

"What? How is that possible?" She snatched the test from his hand. It read positive. Holy shit.

"Surprise!" Garfiel was giggling now, "I would break out the champagne, but you're not allowed anymore sweetie."

Winry just stared at the stick. Her eyes were stinging, and her head hurt from holding in her tears. She couldn't believe this, she was pregnant. What the hell. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my-

"This is good news sweetheart," Garfiel's tone was now low and soothing, he was rubbing her back now "You and Edward will make great parents."

She looked up at him and started sobbing. He cooed at her and let her cry on his shoulder.

"Ohhh, honey, it's ok. It's going to be ok." He kept rubbing her back and rocked her back and forth like she was a baby.

After a few minutes of crying all over Mr. Garfiel's shirt, she sat back and wiped at her eyes. He pulled a frilly handkerchief out for her and she blew her nose into it. Garfiel set a glass of water in front of her and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"What's the matter? Why are you so upset?"

"I don't know," she sniffled, "I don't know what to do."

"Oh well, you'll figure it out. Isn't that what all parents do?"

"Yeah, but, we're not ready! We're so busy, and," she paused heaving in a breath, "a-and we're so young! How am I going to raise a baby, and have time to work on my automail, and start a new business? This is the worst timing!"

Garfiel paused for a second, "Well, I'll help with any of the business and automail orders," he reassured her with a pat on her hand. "And besides, you know that Edward will be there too."

Winry was shaken by the mention of Ed's name. Of course she had discussed having kids with Ed before. She wouldn't have married him if they weren't on the same page. They agreed it was something they both wanted down the line when they were older and more settled down in their careers. But this? Ed had just turned 20 in February, and she was still 19. He had so much work he had to finish before he could properly raise a family. Not to mention he loved what he was doing, more so than when he was traveling to get back his and Al's bodies. She couldn't tear him away from that. It would kill her to know that she was the reason for his unhappiness.

"I... I can't do that to Ed." She said softly, Garfiel almost didn't hear her. "Things are going so well now, how can I expect him to leave what he loves for a life stuck at home all the time?"

Not really knowing what to say, Garfiel just kept rubbing her back. He knew Ed was a wild spirit and a passionate person. Sure, he loved what he did, but he also loved Winry a lot too. Garfiel remembers when Winry first came back to Rush Valley after Ed left to the west and Ed would send her letter after letter detailing his travels. And most nights Winry would wait downstairs, claiming to be working late on a rush order but was really waiting up for his calls. Then, one day Edward showed up on their doorstep a few months early from his trip to Creta. His reasons were because his automail was in need of maintenance but Garfiel knew. Edward was lovesick, and they were married in less than a month.

"I think you and Ed should have a conversation about this." He told her "And I believe you'll be surprised by what Edward would and wouldn't do to make you happy. Besides, this is a happy moment Winry! You're going to be a mother! How exciting is that! So, stop that crying." He dabbed at her eyes with the handkerchief. "How exciting! I have so many people to call!" He got up and pranced down the hall where the phone book was.

"Hey! Wait a second! You can't tell anyone until I've told Edward!" She yelled after him, "He's already going to be upset that you found out before him!"

Looking down at the pregnancy test in her hand Winry felt a little better. Sure, this wasn't the best timing, but there never is perfect timing for this type of thing. Most of her unease about being pregnant was gone, but something was still bothering her. How was she going to tell Ed?


	2. Chapter 2

Edward wakes up slowly, stretching his body with a yawn. He turns over to find a comfy spot again to snooze back to sleep. When he reaches over for Winry he finds her thigh where her head should be. Opening one of his eyes, he sees her sitting up in bed, watching him. She has this look in her eyes, like she was thinking really hard about something.

"Good morning," she said softly, reaching down to smooth back his hair.

"G'mornin." She's wearing one of his shirts, her thighs still bare. His hand slowly moving up and down her leg.

Ed just got back yesterday from Aerugo and they were quick to catch each other up on everything they'd missed. Well, everything but one.

"How long have you been up?"

"Not long," she says, looking away from his eyes. Winry normally sleeps best when Ed is home. Knowing that he's safe and warm in bed with her brings her peace of mind. But not this time. She couldn't rest properly knowing that she's keeping a secret from him. A big one.

They stayed in bed for a while longer, just enjoying each other's company, but Winry had to get up to use the bathroom. Her nausea this morning was manageable. She thought she was going to be sick earlier when she first woke up but, she was able to hold it down. The last thing she wanted was for Ed to wake up to her vomiting.

As she walked out of the bathroom Winry gets a full view of Ed's backside as he's lying face down on the covers. Seeing him back in their bed made her all warm inside. She even had butterflies in her stomach… or wait was that the queasiness… nope, it was hunger. Snorting, she threw a pair of boxers at him.

"Come on, let's have breakfast. I'm starving."

Ed groaned at the idea of getting up. He's about to suggest she serve it in bed; he just got back, they shouldn't leave their room for at least a day, but she's already out the door. He turns over to lay on his back, staring at the ceiling.

Something funny is going on. Yesterday he came home a couple days earlier than he planned to surprise Winry and she was so shocked she started crying. Which is normal, yeah, but it was also different. He was only gone a couple weeks and she seemed so troubled. He didn't know what to do.

Things calmed down after, and Garfiel insisted that she take the next day off, so they could spend some much-needed time together. But the funny thing is, she didn't really argue much, just agreed and happily went back home with him. Winry. Mrs. Automail freak. He's never seen her leave her work so willingly. Not that he's complaining at all! Spending the rest of the day together was exactly what they needed. It was just… weird. She's never been so cooperative when it comes to ditching work.

Edward contemplates Winry's behavior as he gets up and puts on the boxers she had thrown at him. After spending almost two days straight on a train all he wants to do is spend as much time in bed with his wife as possible. Unfortunately, his stomach is growling with hunger, so that's not possible.

The smell of something cooking draws Edward to the kitchen. As he passes by her in front of the stove, he rubs a hand over her head. She's already making a breakfast for an army: eggs, bacon, toast, and even pancakes. Edward starts on the coffee; the smell slowly brings him to life.

As he's sipping his coffee Ed turns to look at her, she's got her apron tied around her waist, over his shirt and her legs are still bare. He wonders if she's wearing any underwear and he's about to go find out when she interrupts the silence.

"Your leg was squeaking a lot last night, maybe I should check it out before it gets worse."

"Ah man, I really just want to stay in bed Win." At that she turns to him, one eyebrow raised. "With you, of course." He raises his cup to gesture at her and gives her a wink. "And besides, I thought we had today for ourselves, not for my leg."

"Well, if you would just oil it, like I told you a million times, I wouldn't have to check it so much!" She glared at him. "But if you want to be limping for the rest of the weekend, be my guest." She huffed, turning back to her eggs.

Edward rolled his eyes at her back, this would be the bane of their marriage: his crappy automail maintenance. But he didn't want to fight now, "I'm sorry Win, I promise I'll oil it after breakfast." He kissed her on top of her head, rubbing his hands up and down her sides.

She stiffens at the contact, he notices, but then relaxes as his hands stop at her hips. What the hell was that about? "Is everything alright?" He peers around to look at her face. Her eyebrows are drawn together, and he catches the worry in her eyes. There's a beat of silence between them.

"Winry?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," She doesn't know how she can lie to him about something so serious, but she just can't do it now. "Can you help me finish breakfast, please?" Winry quickly turns to get a couple of plates and utensils. Edward drops it because he doesn't want the pancakes to burn and they quickly set up the dining table with all the food.

In the silence between them, Edward realizes how much he missed just sharing a meal with Winry. Their knees were touching as she served him extra eggs and she took an extra slice of bacon. Something about having a meal with the one he loves brings warmth to his heart.

He never would have thought that Rush Valley would become his home. It's crazy to him! But living in this house with her, it's become a place he longs to be. And speaking of longing, there's someone else he misses deeply.

"I gotta call Al, let him know I'm back home." He shovels some eggs on top of his toast and takes a big bite. "He's probably expecting a phone call, we haven't spoken in a while." Ed drinks a gulp of coffee to help swallow the food down.

"Mhm." She hums around a mouthful of pancakes.

They finished their breakfast and cleaned up, Edward eager to call his brother. Right as he was about to pick up the phone though, Winry sets a can of oil on the table next to him, reminding him of his promise to her. He grumbles about gearheads as he rests his leg on a chair, ready to start oiling.

She went into the bathroom to get ready, knowing that staying in bed all day was a pipe dream. She hears Ed on the phone through the walls, he was talking pretty animatedly. She sighed and looked down at her belly, running her hand down it. I'm horrible, she thought, I can't keep this a secret anymore.

She solemnly prepares herself, trying to think of the right thing to say, even though she's gone over it a thousand times in the past few days. The churning in her stomach gets worse. She has to set her toothbrush down, the taste making her sick. Winry groans, if she vomits now, it will not be pretty. Trying to compose herself, she doesn't hear Ed's footsteps until he's already in the bathroom.

"Hey, Winry, I just spoke with Al and he-." Ed stops when he sees her hunched over. "What's wrong?"

Oh great. "I'm fine, I just stubbed my toe." Coward.

"Bullshit, Winry! You've been acting funny ever since I got back! Tell me what's wrong!" He gets in front of her, so she can't look away from him. "What's going on?" he's worried now, and she feels terrible.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you Ed it's just-." She can't do it. What if this isn't what he wants? What if he resents her for the rest of their lives because of what she's about to tell him?

"Just what?" He's holding onto her shoulders; his thumbs resting over her collarbones that peek out from the collar of his shirt.

Tears start coming up, clogging her throat, "I- I..."

He's totally freaked out now. It's something bad. Really, really bad. He never should have left. Why did he think that would be ok? He left her and now something bad's happened and it's all his fault!

"Winry, please, I'm sorry, just please tell me. I'll fix it whatever it is, I promise." He pulls her to him. She hiccups, her face pressed against his chest.

She takes a moment to calm down, and they stand there in their tiny bathroom, their world collapsing around them, holding each other. Ed's rests his head on hers, he feels her body start to relax, hoping she would be able to share her burden with him.

Suddenly, she steps back, looking him in the eyes. "I think we should sit down." And she tugs him towards their bed. He's too nervous to even ask what's going on again, just lets her lead him.

Once they're seated on the bed, Winry breathes in, to gain courage. She knows they're young. She knows this is unexpected. But this is something that they will cherish. This is a good thing. A great thing, really. They just need to get over the shock first.

Ed waits patiently, not wanting to set her off again, but he fells the anxiety welling up inside him. They're holding hands and he has to keep them from trembling.

Winry opens her mouth, as if to say something, Ed's anticipation peaking, but then she shuts it closed. "Winry, just spit it out." He begs her, whatever it is, he needs to know, now.

"I'm pregnant." She blurts.

They stay there, staring at each other, sitting on their bed, holding hands, frozen. Her out of fear, him out of shock.

"W- what did you say?" he asks, not really sure how to process any of this.

"Pregnant," She repeats. "I'm pregnant."

"I thought you were dying, or someone was dying, and- how do you know?"

"Because I took a test, Edward. Several of them. And the doctor told me I was. And I've been throwing up all over the place. Garfiel's the one who made me take the test in the first place."

"Wait, so Garfiel knows? Before me?" Edward springs up. "How come you told him?"

Angry, Winry stands up too, facing him. "I didn't tell him! He found out, he's not a dense idiot like you!"

"I am not dense!" He yells. "And how did this happen in the first place? I thought you were taking some sort of… something!"

"Yeah, well 'something' didn't work alright! It's here, and it's happening, so sorry to burst your bubble!" She was furious now, and she couldn't control the angry tears flowing down her face. "This isn't my fault," she heaved in a breath. "So, stop trying to blame me."

Edward's ears were ringing, his blood pressure must have been up the roof. He had to calm down, if not for his sake, but Winry's.

He felt like an ass. Logically thinking, he knew this wasn't Winry's fault, of course he was just as responsible for this as she was.

"Winry, I'm sorry." He reaches out for her and she twists out of his arms, really wanting nothing to do with him right now. "But this, this is, a lot." He manages to take her hand in his, he's definitely trembling now.

"I know it's a lot. It's been a lot to handle by myself here." She tells him, sniffing in her tears.

Aw, shit, he really is an ass. He really fucked up this whole thing. She was obviously making herself sick holding this in, waiting for him to come home so she could tell him. And when she finally manages to tell him, he reacts all wrong.

"Hey," he tilts her head up. "I'm an idiot. A baby, a baby is…" He's not really sure what to say. A baby is going to be a lot of work. A lot of responsibility. He doesn't know the first thing about babies. He'll probably fuck that up too. "I don't want to screw this up."

"Well, I don't know what to do either Ed! I mean, clearly neither of us are ready for this, and you want nothing to do with this baby, and- "

"Wait a second! Who said I didn't want the baby?" His eyes were burning now. "It's a lot to digest, but that doesn't mean I don't want it!"

There's a pause before Winry says "Does this mean you're not mad?"

"No, Win, I'm not mad. How could I be mad? I mean, it's pretty amazing." The more he thought about having a baby, the more he liked the idea. "We made something without even thinking about it."

"Don't you dare say anything about alchemy, you big nerd." She giggles, and he smiles back at her.

"How can I not! It's something that alchemy could never do, and you, you're just doing it on your own. You're so amazing." He pulls her into his embrace.

"Everything's going to be alright," he says, tucking her head under his chin. He tries to imagine what life with a baby will be like. A little human that's both of theirs. Somehow, the idea seems right.

Being Winry's husband was the best thing in the world. How could having a baby with her be something bad? Anything they did together would be amazing.

Winry's fingers trace the scar on his back. She's probably just as nervous as he is, maybe even more so. He has to be strong. This is his family and he won't screw it up!

"We really are stupid." He chuckles. Confused, Winry looks up at his face.

"We get the best news in the world and we don't even realize it." His hand pats her head, he's smiling down at her now. "A baby, a baby will be awesome. Especially our baby."

He reaches down to kiss her, and all their worries melt away. They say everything they need to in this kiss. They love each other, and a baby will only make their love stronger.

Breaking the kiss, they rest their foreheads against each other's. Of course, they still had so much to figure out, but this was a happy moment, and the news that they were going to become parents wasn't going to be tainted by their doubts. No, it will be celebrated.

"I have to tell Al! He's gonna freak!" He laughed "And we have so much to do, like buy a crib, and clothes, and food- wait, babies don't need food." He's already rummaging through their draws, trying to find something to put on.

"Edward, wait! Can we just keep this between the two of us before we start telling the whole world?" She grabs his arm to stop him. "Let's just stay in bed today, allow this to sink in."

Edward turns that idea over in his head, and he can't think of a better way to spend the day. "Alright." He says as he bends down to scoop her up. And he does in fact, find out that, no, she's not wearing any underwear under his shirt.

They spend the rest of the day under their covers. Together.


End file.
